


Link and Midna

by erebus450c



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Impregnation, Inflation, Sex, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erebus450c/pseuds/erebus450c
Summary: link and midna........... uhm well they kinda fuck n' shit idk I made this high on benadry;lweight gain, stuffing, inflation, fat fetish stuff whatever you wanna call it
Relationships: Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 11





	Link and Midna

Link and Midna were riding across the twilight-bathed Hyrule Field back to Link’s hometown, Ordon Village. It was Midna’s last day in Hyrule, and Link wanted to send her off with something to remember. Link was planning on having dinner with Midna before she left, as she had never really had the chance to taste Hylian food before. “So… my last day in this land will be spent where I first met you. Hm… not a bad way to end off my time here,” Midna said, reflecting on the ordeals she and Link had gone through. Link looked back at her and gave her a smile, then continued on towards Ordon.  
When they arrived, Link helped Midna off Epona and led her inside his house. When they were inside, Midna looked around and gave out a quiet laugh. “It’s so shabby in here,” she said, smiling. Link didn’t take much offense to the comment, and laughed a bit as well, before starting to cook dinner. As he cooked, he and Minda made idle conversation, enjoying each other’s presence for the last time. A little while later, Link finishes cooking, and it’s a massive spread. A huge pot of pumpkin soup, 3 loaves of bread, baked potatoes, cuckoo meat, and a few pies and cakes. “W-wow, you made all of this for us?” Midna asked, a little confused, and impressed. Link nodded quickly. Midna smiled and said, “Alright, sounds good to me.”  
Midna grabbed a bowl of soup and a loaf of bread. She shoved half of the loaf down her throat, then washed it down with the soup. “Mmm, delicious,” she said, and then proceeded to shove the other half of the bread loaf in her mouth. “Wow, this is so much better than food from the Twili Realm!” she said, reaching for another loaf of bread. She poured herself another bowl of soup, and then scarfed down the loaf of bread quickly. After that, she drank the bowl of soup quickly. Her stomach had swelled a bit from all the food, and her belly was now sticking out a bit. “Mmm, I can’t stop myself!” she said, licking her lips. Midna then grabbed the last loaf of bread and swallowed it whole. Then, to Link’s surprise, Midna grabbed the pot of pumpkin soup and started to drink it straight from the pot. Link watched in shock as she drank all the pumpkin soup, making her belly grow bigger from all the liquid. “*burp* Mm… so good,” Midna said, licking her lips and putting her hand on her now bulging belly. Midna’s eyes scanned the table for more food to fill herself with, her hunger nowhere near satiated. Midna grabbed the potatoes and ate them one after the other, making her stomach swell with each potato she ate. “Ah, delicious,” she said after finishing the last potato. “Well, only one more item until dessert, right?” Midna said, smiling at Link. Link nervously smiled and nodded back at her. Midna then quickly grabbed the roasted cuckoo and started tearing into it. She quickly slurped every bit of meat from the bone, leaving nothing but it’s skeleton behind. “*burp* Well, onto dessert!” Midna said, smiling, her belly now pushing up against the table. Her boobs had gotten a bit bigger too, and her thighs and butt had swelled up as well. Link reluctantly moved two pumpkin pies in front of Midna. Midna smiled at Link and then completely averted her attention to the pies. She grabbed handfuls of pie and shoved it into her mouth. She was making a mess of herself, but she didn’t care. After she finished the first pie she moved on directly to the second and started shoveling it down her throat. “Mmm… so sweet!” she said, licking her fingers and rubbing her now large belly. Midna let out a large sigh, as she was finally starting to feel full. “Link? Could you be a dear and help rub this big belly? You did help make it after all,” she said deviously. Link, quickly nodded his head without hesitation and came over behind Midna, in the optimal position to give good belly rubs. Midna’s belly was now pushing against the table, and she had eaten so much her belly button was sticking out like she was pregnant. Her breasts had also grown plumper, now they were about DD’s. Her thighs and butt were also much bigger, where there once was a thigh gap there was now pleasantly thick thighs that pushed up against each other. Link started to rub her large stomach, and she began to moan in pleasure. “Ahh… that feels so good… ngh!” she said, enjoying the massage. “Thank you Link… ahh, it feels euphoric…” she said, leaning back in her chair, the wood straining against her new weight. “Well, I guess it’s time for the last few desserts!” Midna said, excited. She started with the large cake, covered in frosting. She started taking handfuls of the sweet cake, filling herself with it quickly. It made her belly swell fast, and by the time she was halfway through, she was slowing down. “Mm… so good, but… ugh… so full,” she said, slowly shoveling cake in her mouth. Link started to massage her belly again to help, and it did alleviate the fullness a little. There was a few layers of cake left, but Midna stopped. “Ugh… Link, I think I’m full…” she said, looking dazed. Her belly was much bigger now, about the size of a beach ball. It gurgled and sloshed around, and was very soft and tight. Her butt and thighs were exploding out of the chair, and her breasts were now big and soft, and rested on her belly. Link got up from massaging Midna and looked at the remainder of the cake. “Link… feed it to me… I-I think I could finish like that… *URP* excuse me!” Midna said, still stuffed. Link hesitantly looked at the cake, and then the bloated Midna. He then reluctantly took a piece of the cake and brought it up to Midna. “Thanks Link,” Midna said with a smile, as he fed the piece of cake to her, eating it slowly. This continued until there was one slice left. As Link was about to feed it to Midna, a sound came from beneath Midna. *creeeeaaak* Midna looked up at Link. “What was-” *CRASH* She was cut off from her sentence from her chair breaking beneath her gargantuan weight. She fell onto the floor with a huge thud, and fell onto her back, belly up. Link rushed over to her to see if she was okay. “Ow!” she said angrily. “You need to get new chairs…” Midna said, upset. Link apologized profusely but Midna just laughed it off. “I don’t care, it’s okay! I’m sorry for breaking your chair though,” she said. Link smiled, just glad that she was okay. “Anyway,” Midna said. “Where's that last slice of cake?” she said with a smile. Link laughed and then fed her the final piece. “Mmm… so delicious,” Midna said with pure bliss in her voice. “Now, are you gonna take advantage of me in this position or not?”  
Midna put her hands on her stomach and began to rub it. “Look how huge you made me…” Midna said with desire in her voice. She rubbed her hands all over her enormous belly and breasts. “Wow, you even made my belly button stick out! Impressive,” Midna said, playing with her extended belly button with her finger. Link, getting into the moment, put his hands on her belly and started to rub it and kiss it. “Ohhh~! Th-that feels amazing, L-Link! Ahh~!” Midna said with pleasure in her voice. Link started to get on top of her, and then began to kiss her belly button, and play with it with his tongue. “Ahh~! A-Amazing!” Midna said in complete euphoria. Link then began to go lower, to her vagina and began to eat her out. Link was eating out Midna’s pussy, as she moaned in complete pleasure. “A-Ah! L-Link! T-That feels… A-Ahn~!” Link’s head was getting crushed between two pillowy thighs, as he pleasured her. Soon after, Midna came. “A-Aahh… L-Link… I want you inside me… please…” Midna now had a look of vulnerability in her eyes that made Link lust for her even more. He could hardly control his raging boner when he began to take his clothes off and started to make out with the floor bound Midna. He stuck his dick in her and began to thrust. “Harder… harder!” Midna said, enjoying herself. Link went harder on her, and watched in mad lust as her belly and breasts jiggled with each pump. Link put his hand on Midna’s huge breast and another on her gigantic belly and started to make out with her. They passionately kissed, and kept making love. They went at it for a while, before Link couldn’t contain himself and came all inside her. “A-Amazing…” Midna said in complete euphoria. Link and Midna snuggled on the floor for a little before both of them passed out, tired from the day.  
The next morning Link awoke and Midna wasn’t beside him. He looked around his house, Ordon Village, and even the Faron Woods, but still no Midna. Confused, and sad, he assumes she just went back to the Twilight Realm. Nothing he can do about it, Link decides to return home. When he enters his house, he sees a letter he must’ve missed sitting on his table. He opens it, and it read:  
“Dear Link,  
I’m sorry I left unannounced, but I did really have to return to my own world. As much as I would love to stay with you in Hyrule, I am a Princess of my own realm. It’s unfortunate, but it has to be this way. I love you Link, and it hurts me very deeply to leave you. But, I did get to take a piece of you back to my world. I hope it isn’t too surprising to my people that I’m carrying the child of a Hylian. I hope this news doesn’t hurt you too deeply, but one day, we will reunite, and you will be able to see your child. Until then, I’ll think about you everyday, or whatever time it is here.  
Love, Midna.”


End file.
